Field
The inventive concepts relate in general to thin films, and more particularly forming a thin film or manufacturing semiconductor devices.
Description of Related Art
In order to overcome a scaling limit of an existing silicon-based device, techniques for combining materials having high mobility characteristics have been considered, and research into a silicon germanium (SiGe) channel material has been conducted. However, there is a need to further improve characteristics and enhance the quality of an interface layer.